La problemática de un triangulo amoroso
by Catito
Summary: OOC! Una historia de amor enfocandose en los problemas diarios de la vida adolescente, los triangulos amorosos. ¿Con quien se quedara Claire?.... personaje hecho por mi :P soy pesima en los sumarios jaja pero leeanlo no se arrepentiran! :
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… aclaraciones hehe este fan fic es OOC! Y espero que les guste, la idea se me vino a la mente un día después de ver la sexta parte de Harry Potter en el cine… No pregunten cómo por que yo misma no lo se… de alguna forma me traume con George Weasley! & Draco Malfoy 3 hehe pero bueno.. hope you enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer! Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.!

**La problemática de un triangulo amoroso.**

**Capitulo 1. Los amigos siempre tienen razón, y los enemigos suerte.**

Era una tarde más en el colegio Hogwarts, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, podían verse los rayos partir el cielo en dos y el estruendo de los truenos hacía que las paredes de la sala de Slytherin temblaran un poco. Pero esto no impedía que dos jóvenes se besaran con lujuria y pasión.

"ahh…" suspiro una de las personas. Esta persona no es cualquier persona, oh no, si no el adolescente más presumido, egocéntrico y soberbio de toda la escuela, sin mencionar uno de los más guapos.

Los brazos de este chico se colocaron alrededor de la cintura de la otra persona. Esta persona siendo su completo opuesto, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, que entrecerraba con el contacto de los labios del chico rubio.

Estas dos personas tienen nombre, cómo cualquier otra persona, el chico rubio es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, y el nombre de la chica es…

"Claire…" dijo en un susurro Draco al acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa.

Claire se acerco más a él, sentándose en sus piernas y continúo besándolo.

Se separo un segundo por aire, y comenzó a quitar la corbata de Draco y a desabrochar su camisa.

Draco solo se le quedo viendo, respirando con dificultad.

Una vez que la camisa estaba completamente desabrochada, Draco se la quitó, ahora haciendo lo mismo con la camisa de Claire.

Mientras se encargaba de quitar la camisa del perfecto cuerpo de Claire, ella besaba su cuello dejando marcas.

Una vez que ambas camisas y el pantalón de Draco estaban en el suelo, Draco acostó sobre el sillón a Claire recargándose delicadamente contra su cuerpo. Sus manos recorriendo delicadamente su cuerpo.

Claire respirando agitadamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sujetar por el cuello a Draco y acariciar su mejilla contra la suya, suspirando y gimiendo mientras Draco acariciaba uno de sus pechos.

"Mmm…me encanta cuando gimes…" murmuro Draco en su oído.

Fue deslizando su mano por la pierna de Claire hasta llegar al borde de su falda.

"Creo que no la vas a necesitar…" dijo mientras se la quitaba.

"Draco…" trato de decir Claire pero fue cortada por uno de los dedos de Draco.

"Shh…" dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

Una de sus manos entrelazándose con la de ella, mientras la otra estaba acariciando el vientre de ella. La mano de ella, acariciando su abdomen marcado.

Nuevamente se separaron para respirar.

"Draco…no creo que…aahh…" no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que Draco había empezado a besar su cuello.

La mano de Draco dirigiendo la de Claire al interior de su bóxer.

"Draco…no…" dijo Claire mientras quitaba su mano y volteaba la cara.

Draco simplemente suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Claire.

Se sentó en el otro lado del sillón y comenzó a vestirse.

"Draco?..." preguntó Claire mientras se sentaba y cubría su pecho con sus brazos.

"6 meses Claire…" dijo sin voltear a verla.

Habían empezado a salir Draco y Claire hace 6 meses, a pesar de que ella es una Gryffindor y el pertenece a Slytheirn. Claro que los amigos de Claire habían discutido con ella muchas veces sobre su relación, obviamente sabían que era lo que Draco quería de ella.

Claire agacho la cabeza y comenzó a ponerse su falda, sabiendo a donde se dirigía con eso Draco.

"Hemos salido por más de 6 meses y… aún no estás lista?" dijo levantándose del sillón y encarándola.

"Draco… entiéndeme por favor, no es algo… sencillo…" dijo mientras abrochaba su camisa.

"ja…claro… debí acostarme con Pansy cuando me lo pidió…" dijo mientras se volteaba a recoger su suéter del piso.

Claire apretó fuertemente sus puños ante tal comentario, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir.

"Sí…lo hubieras hecho, al cabo… solo eso te importa…" dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala de Slytherin.

Claire no había querido escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos, ella en verdad amaba a Draco, y no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, me refiero a solo utilizarla por el sexo, pero después de esto… tenía sus dudas.

Camino lentamente por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose a su sala, sujetándose de las paredes, pues estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

De pronto no pudo más y empezó llorar mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas libremente.

La lluvia seguía muy fuerte a las afueras de Hogwarts, junto con los relámpagos.

"Odio los truenos…" dijo mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y se paraba para por fin llegar a la entrada de su sala.

Cuando llego, varias personas de Gryffindor seguían aun despiertas pues apenas eran las 8:30 p.m, una de ellas era Hermaione.

"Claire, ¿qué tienes? Te ves terrible…" dijo mientras tomaba por la mano a Claire y la llevaba al sillón dónde estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny.

"Tenian razón chicos." Dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras otras lágrimas salían por sus ojos color miel.

Hermaione y los demás se vieron entre sí, y luego volvieron a ver a Claire.

"Draco… sólo me quiere para tener relaciones…" dijo mientras se soltaba a llorar en el hombro de Hermaione.

Ginny se acercó a Claire y tomó una de sus manos.

"Ese bastardo…" dijo entre dientes Ron mientras apretaba sus puños.

Harry se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala.

"¿A dónde vas Harry?" preguntó Ginny.

"A hacer que pague ese desgraciado."

"No…" dijo Claire antes de que Harry pudiera irse.

"¿Claire?" dijo Hermaione.

"No quiero que le hagas daño Harry." Dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"Entonces… ¿vas a dejar que te trate a si?" preguntó Harry mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

"…Yo lo amo…" dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y comenzaba a llorar.

Harry suspiro y abrazó fuertemente a Claire.

"Si cambias de opinión… Harry y yo podemos darle su merecido a ese tipo…" dijo Ron mientras también la abrazaba.

"Gracias chicos…" dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"Y tienes nuestro apoyo" dijo Ginny mientras sujetaba fuertemente su mano y le sonreía.

Claire devolvió la sonrisa y se recargo en Hermaione.

"Me va a dejar por Pansy… aparentemente ella… daría lo que fuera por él…"

"Pues que lo haga! Tu eres mucho para él, y estoy segura de que se arrepentiría." Dijo Hermaione retirando el cabello de Claire de su cara.

"Sí… eso creo…" dijo Claire mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Hey chicos! Woaahh… ¿Por qué tan agüitados? ¿Quién murió?" Dijeron en unisonó Fred y George.

Ron hizo un ademán con la mano advirtiendo que pararan.

"Perdón… hey ¿que tienes Claire?" pregunto un preocupado George.

"Nada, no te preocupes" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Draco la hizo llorar." Dijo Ginny.

"Ginny…"

"¿QUÉ? Pero que se cree ese idiota ahorita mismo va a ver…" dijo George mientras salía de la sala seguido por Fred, Harry y Ron.

"No chicos…" trato de detenerlos Claire pero ya habían desaparecido tras la puerta.

"Claire… entiendo que lo ames pero… no tiene derecho de hacerte esto…" dijo Hermaione.

"…"

Claire se levantó del sillón y se fue al dormitorio de chicas.

"¿Crees que mañana este mejor?" pregunto Ginny.

"Espero…" dijo suspirando Hermaione.

**Claire's POV**

Camine por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts que dirigía a uno de los jardines. Acababa de tener mi clase de Física con el professor Snape, ese tipo sí que era raro, me daba miedo.

En fin, déspues de lo de ayer, me sentía muy triste, aunque mis amigas insistieron en acompañarme a mi siguiente clase en el hibernadero, les asegure que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, pero en realidad sentía que me moría. Había tenido la clase física con Draco y él no me había hablado, se notaba algo molesto, tenía varios golpes en su cara, supongo que fueron de parte de Harry y los demás.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no noté que había alguien enfrente de mí y choque, cayendo al suelo con mis libros por todos lados.

"Oh lo siento Claire!" dijo una voz familiar mientras yo me levantaba.

"No hay problema." Dije mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Era George Weasley, uno de mis mejores amigos, y me sorprendio el hecho de que no estuviera con su inseparable gemelo Fred.

"¿Dónde esta Fred?" pregunte mientras me agachaba por uno de mis libros.

"Oh esta por ahí, jeje lo que pasa es que nos separamos un tiempo por que él esta tomando clases de italiano y yo no" dijo mientras me ayudaba a recoger mis libros.

"Ah…" fue lo unico que pude decir, no sabía que más decirle.

"Ya estas mejor que ayer?" me pregunto con un tono muy preocupado.

"¿qué? Amm…sí…" dije con tristesa agachando la cabeza.

Él se me quedo viendo y derrepente parecio recordar algo.

"Tengo que irme llego tarde a mi clase de biología" le dije mientras me preparaba a caminar.

"Espera Claire…tengo algo para ti" dijo mientras me sujetaba por mi brazo.

"Ehh? Qué es?" dije mientras veía cómo sacaba algo de su mochila.

Él me respondío con una sonrisa mientras me mostraba una hermosa gerbera violeta.

"Oh George! Es hermosa!"

"jee sí cómo tu…"dijo sonrojandose.

Yo también me sonroje y tome la gerbera.

"Gracias…" dije casi en un suspiro mientras acercaba la gerbera a mi rostro.

Vi cómo George se me quedaba viendo.

-así solía verme Draco…- pense mientras me sonroje y voltee la mirada.

"Bueno, ehem…ahora si tengo que irme, adios y gracias de nuevo…" dije mientras giraba hacia la dirección opuesta.

"Adios…"

Cuando estaba apunto de avanzar escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre.

"¡CLAIRE!"

Vi cómo Draco se acercaba a donde estaba yo con George.

Miro con desprecio a George diciendo.

"¿Qué haces con este?"

George le regreso la mirada y yo solo me quede parada entre los dos.

"Amm… no le digas así Draco… es mi amigo…"

"Sí cómo sea…hola amor!" dijo mientras me volteaba a ver a los ojos y me besaba en frente de George. Yo no le correspondí al principio pero después de unos segundos comencé a besarlo también.

Cuando nos separamos pude ver cómo George se había ido.

"Amor, siento mucho lo de ayer…" me dijo al oído Draco mientras yo seguía viendo cómo desaparecía George por el pasillo.

"Es solo que… pff no sé que me paso, pero no quiero volver a pelearme contigo" dijo mientras me volvía a besar.

"Amm, sí… yo tampoco quiero que nos volvamos a pelear… yo te amo demasiado Draco…" dije abrazándolo y cerrando mis ojos.

"Por cierto nena, hoy hay una fiesta en la sala de slytherin, y podemos traer a quien queramos, y obviamente tu vas a ser mi pareja amor." Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

"Pero… sólo habrá slytherins… no crees meterte en problemas?"

"No me importa, yo quiero que tu vengas, además varios chicos llevaran chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw."

"Amm está bien iré…" dije mientras me separaba lentamente de él.

"tengo que irme, si no llegaré tarde a mi clase…" dije mientras me volteaba hacia la otra dirección para irme.

"Hey! ¿No te despides de mi amor?" dijo mientras me sujetaba de mi muñeca y me giraba de vuelta a sus brazos.

"Lo siento…" dije y lo bese tiernamente en los labios.

"Así esta mejor, y amor… deshazte de eso" dijo quitándome la flor que me había dado George y aventándola por una de las ventanas.

Me quede mirando por la ventana mientras él se iba hacia su próxima clase.

Suspire y volví a tomar el camino hacia el invernadero.

Llegué unos instantes antes que la profesora. Sprout a la clase y tome mi asiento junto a Hermaione.

"¿Dónde habías estado? Nos tenías preocupados" dijo en voz baja para que la profesora no nos escuchara.

"Estaba hablando con Draco…" dije mientras seguía las indicaciones de Mme. Sprout y abría mi libro en la página 203.

"¡Qué!... pensé que el idiota ya no te hablaba… qué te dijo?"

"… se disculpo y… me invito a una fiesta de slytherin hoy en la noche."

"No piensas ir, o sí?" me pregunto mientras me veía.

"…. No lo sé, le dije que sí iría…"

"ESTAS LOCA!" grito Hermaione levantándose de su lugar.

"Hermaione…"

"Señorita Granger le voy a pedir que guarde silencio y se siente por favor" dijo algo molesta Mme. Sprout de que la hayan interrumpido.

"Lo siento Mme. …" dijo sentándose.

"No tenias que gritar…" dije sonriendo.

Voltee a ver a Hermaione y ella se me quedo viendo con una mirada preocupada.

"Tranquila… estaré bien"

Hermaione suspiro y volteo de nuevo a la clase para poner atención.

Después de eso las demás clases se fueron normales y lentas, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo al mediodía.

Me senté junto con Ginny y Hermaione en el comedor, esperando a que llegaran Harry y Ron.

"Claire… es cierto que iras a la fiesta de slytherin?" me preguntó preocupada Ginny.

Voltee a ver algo molesta a Hermaione por haberle dicho, deje de comer mi helado y le dije.

"sí… pienso ir, algún problema?"

Ginny y Hermaione se voltearon a ver y luego me vieron a mí.

"Es solo que… no queremos que te lastime Claire…"

"… No te preocupes Ginny, no lo hará" dije sonriéndole para despreocuparla.

En eso llegaron Harry y Ron con un gran paquete en las manos.

"Waoo qué es eso?" pregunto Hermaione mientras se levantaba a ver la gran caja.

"Es un regalo para Claire…" dijo Ron leyendo la etiqueta.

"Para mí?... de parte de quien?"

"No dice…" dijo Harry poniéndolo en la banca.

"Ábrelo" me dijo Ginny mientras se paraba a lado de mí.

Abrí rápidamente la caja para encontrarme con muchas gardenias de diferentes colores.

"Waoooo!" dijeron en unísono Ginny y Hermaione.

"Son…gardenias?" dijo sorprendido Ron mientras agarraba una.

"Aquí hay una carta" dijo Harry entregándomela.

"Qué dice? Qué dice?!"

"_Perdón por crearte un problema en la mañana, aquí están estas flores para recompensar la que perdiste. Cada una de ellas representa una razón por la cuál te amo…"_

Leí en voz alta, bueno lo suficientemente alta cómo para que Harry, Hermaione, Ron y Ginny escucharan.

"Awww! Que lindo! Segura que no dice de quién es?" pregunto Ginny revisando la etiqueta.

"Crees que sea de Malfoy?" pregunto Hermaione mientras agarraba una de las flores.

"No…" dije mientras dirigía mi mirada a la entrada del comedor. Venían entrando por la puerta dos chicos altos y pelirrojos.

"No son de su parte…" dije mientras correspondía la sonrisa que uno de los chicos pelirrojos me dirigía.

Eran las 7:30 p.m y me estaba arreglando para la fiesta de Slytherin.

Hermaione y Ginny me estaban ayudando a planchar mi cabello.

"Me encanta tu cabello Claire, es tan suave y puedes peinarlo del modo que quieras" dijo Ginny mientras pasaba la plancha por uno de mis mechones.

"Sí, definitivamente me gustaría tener tu cabello!" dijo Hermaione mientras me alaciaba otra parte de mi cabello.

"Gracias chicas!" dije con una sonrisa mientras me maquillaba.

No muy cargado, simplemente una suave sombra color lila, delineador negro y gloss rosa clarito.

"Listo!" gritaron en unísono Ginny y Hermaione.

"Waoo gracias chicas!" dije mientras me veía en el espejo y les sonreía.

"De nada, y que te vas a poner?" pregunto Ginny mirando varia ropa en mi cama.

"Aún no se…" dije mientras me enchinaba las pestañas.

"Quieres que te ayudemos?" pregunto Hermaione.

"Eso sería estupendo chicas!" dije mientras me levantaba y las abrazaba.

"Muy bien… yo opino que te deberías de poner esta falada negra y esta blusa strapless blanca, es hermosa!"

"Sí Ginny pero el pingüino se ve muy infantil, no es cómo para una fiesta!" dijo Hermaione.

Ginny izo un puchero y dejo la ropa en la cama.

"Entonces que propones tu?" preguntó cruzada de brazos.

"Yo propongo, que te pongas esta blusa azul con unos jeans, ya sabes casual pero chic!"

"De que estas hablando? Eso parece más cómo para la playa!" dijo Ginny.

"ehh chicas…" trate de detenerlas antes de que empezaran a pelear.

"Ah sí? Pues al menos no parece una prostituta a comparación de cómo la quieres vestir tú!"

Oh no… ya habían empezado… ignore lo que decían mientras me acercaba a la ropa y escogía la falda negra que había propuesto Ginny y la blusa de tirantes azul que había dicho Hermaione. Me puse la ropa junto con unos zapatos flats negros.

"Chicas…" dije interrumpiendo su discusión.

"Qué les parece?" pregunte dando una vuelta.

"Waoo te ves muy bien " dijo Ginny

"sí!"

"jeje gracias, ahora debo de irme! No peleen mucho eeh! Las quiero bye!" dije mientras salía de los dormitorios.

Antes de salir de la sala de Gryffindor, me detuve al escuchar unos silbidos.

"Te ves hermosa Claire!" dijo Fred mientras tomaba mi mano para besarla.

"jeje gracias Freddy" dije mientras volteaba a ver a George.

"Te gusto tu regalo?" me preguntó.

"Sí…gracias…" dije sonrojándome un poco.

"ehh? Qué regalo? Por qué ya nadie me dice nada?!" preguntó alterado Fred.

Yo solo me reí y me despedí de ambos.

"A dónde vas?" pregunto George.

"Amm… a la fiesta de la casa Slytherin…" dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Amm…ten cuidado…" dijo George dirigiéndome una pequeña sonrisa.

Se la devolví y cerré la puerta.

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala de slytherin me encontré con Draco.

"Uff te ves sensacional amor!" dijo mientras me besaba.

"Gracias, tu también te ves bien" dije sonriendo.

Llevaba puesto unos jeans con una playera azul rey de abercrombie.

"Gracias nena, entremos" dijo tomándome por la cintura y caminando hacia la sala de slytherin.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y nos empezamos a besar y acariciar, después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire.

"Quieres algo de tomar nena?" me preguntó Draco.

"Sí por favor" dije sonriéndole.

Él me sonrío y se paro para ir a buscar algo de tomar.

Cuando estaba sola en el sillón, sentí una mirada de odio sobre mí.

-Pansy…- pensé y voltee a ver a mi izquierda, y ahí estaba ella, recargada en una de las ventanas viéndome con su mirada asesina.

Le regrese la mirada y me voltee, viendo a Draco acercarse a mí con dos vasos.

Me paré y fui a encontrarlo, tome mi vaso y antes de beber un poco, lo bese apasionadamente, para la desgracia de Pansy que parecía estar muy molesta.

"Waoo amor, hoy estás muy afectuosa conmigo…" dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

"Claro eres mi 'novio' no?" dije remarcando la palabra novio mientras pasaba a nuestro lado Pansy.

"Así es amor…" dijo mientras me seguía besando.

Bailamos por un rato muy juntos, después de todo era reggaetón.

Pasó un tiempo y fueron cambiando de música.

Pusieron una que en lo personal me gusta mucho.

_Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo  
La música al sonar nos envolvió  
Aquí muy juntos si contigo voy  
Aquí tan vivo estoy_

"Hay que bailar esta canción Draco" dije mientras dejaba nuestros tragos en una de las mesas.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él alrededor de mi cintura acercándome a él.

_La vida va los sueños morirán  
al mío digo adiós y sin saber  
que aquí tú estabas  
mi sueño te encontró  
y hoy por siempre  
ya se que solo quiero  
tenerte aquí!!_

Mi cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro, cerré mis ojos y disfrute estar así de cerca de Draco una vez más, cómo antes.

_Aquí soñando  
con un feliz final  
creer que esto  
en verdad es real_

De repente se separó un poco de mí y me beso.

"Te amo Claire…" dijo en un suspiro en mi oído, que izo que temblara mi cuerpo.

_Y este sueño  
también nos separo  
tu allá y yo aquí_

Sonreí y lo volví a besar mientras bailábamos al compás de la canción.

Cuando nos separamos pude ver a Pansy asesinarme con la mirada desde el sillón.

De pronto el celular de Draco vibro y tuvo que contestar.

"Allo…un segundo..Claire ahora vuelvo" dijo mientras salía de la sala.

_Y como enfrentar  
la realidad  
si hoy te pierdo aquí_

Sin saber qué hacer, me acerque a una de las mesas y tomé mi vaso. Estaba verdaderamente feliz, Draco había dicho que me amaba.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre… ojala y hubiera durado un poco más.

Pansy se acercó a mí, y se paro en frente desafiándome con la mirada.

"Qué es lo que quieres?" dije sin dejarme intimidar.

_Hoy aquí soñando  
con una feliz final  
creer que esto  
en verdad es real  
soñar que el sueño  
en los dos esta_

Ella solo sonrío maliciosamente y dirigió su mano a su cuello.

"No pude evitar, notar que Draco te decía que te amaba…" dijo mientras colocaba su cabello hacia atrás.

"Celosa?" dije con una sonrisa, que pronto desapareció.

"Pues no lo creas…" dijo enseñándome un chupetón enorme en su cuello.

"Cuando él se aburre de ti, viene conmigo, a saber lo que se siente en verdad."

_YO AQUI_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, parecía que todo se había detenido y que todos solo nos miraban a las dos.

_YO AQUI_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo, Draco entro a la sal cómo si nada.

"Qué pasa? Pregunto al verme…" su cara expresando claramente ignorancia.

"ja…qué Pansy te diga…" dije mientras intentaba salir de ahí.

Pero el sujeto mi muñeca impidiéndome salir.

"Qué paso? Por qué lloras?" dijo preocupado.

_Y TUUUU ALLAAAAAA_

Me voltee a ver a Pansy y camine hacia ella… me pare en frente y le solté tremenda bofetada en su mejilla y que hasta mis dedos quedaron marcados por un fuerte color rojo.

Todos se quedaron callados viendo con entusiasmo que haría después.

Me dirigí a Draco y lo bese una última vez.

"No quiero volver a saber nada de ti…" dije mientras lo empujaba y salía corriendo de ahí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la sala de Gryffindor.

Me senté en uno de los sillones mientras las lágrimas salían silenciosamente y se deslizaban por mis mejillas. No pude más y me solté a llorar fuertemente, no importándome despertar a los demás. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos acostándome en el sillón. No quería volver a verlo en mi vida… Cómo había podido traicionarme… y después fingir que nada paso e incluso decirme que me ama…

Sentí de repente una mano en mi hombro.

"Qué sucede Claire?" dijo un consternado chico pelirrojo.

"…" no dije nada y me le lancé encima llorando en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba fuertemente…

"Él no me ama…" dije entre sollozos.

**FIN**

Waooo jeje espero que les haya gustado… XD creo que lo hice muy largo u_u pero bueno es mejor que corto no? Odio cuando son cortos _ they make me want more! Jaja XD bueno esperare sus comments!! : D para lo que sea! Incluso si son para decirme que apesto T_T no se preocupen XD cualquier duda o sugerencia es aceptada!

La cancion se llama Aquí y es del soundtrack de encantada :')

Luego les subo pics de Claire, y de Claire con Draco :P

Uuu quien será ese pelirrojo? Ya se en quien están pensando…MUAJAJAJA!!! Jeje XD

Byee!! : D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Aquí les traigo el segundo Capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste! Este en especial me tarde en escribirlo porque me distraje mucho XD LOL! Jeje pero bueno leeanlo y espero que sea de su agrado!

YOsssH!!!

DISCLAIMEEEER!!! Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowlin!

* * *

**Cap.2 Hay imposibles que un día consigues sin darte cuenta.**

"**Él no me ama…" dije entre sollozos.**

Estaba llorando en el pecho de Fred, mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza.

"Tranquila…" dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen tiempo hasta que sentí que las lágrimas dejaban de salir.

Me separe y lo vi en los ojos, esos hermosos ojos viéndome directamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar mi rostro.

Él levanto mi barbilla con dos de sus dedos, ambos sin decir nada simplemente mirándonos a los ojos, cómo si estos hablaran por si solos.

-me pregunto que estará pensando…- me pregunte en mi cabeza, cuando vi que se estaba acercando a mí lentamente.

Abrí mi boca para tratar de decir algo pero fui callada de inmediato.

"Shh…no digas nada…" me dijo Fred mientras se acercaba más y más a mí.

Sentía cómo latía fuertemente mi corazón, y tenía miedo de que él lo pudiera escuchar.

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos cuando sus labios estaban tan solo a 2 cm de los míos.

Me quede esperando a que el beso llegara, pero nunca llego.

Abrí mis ojos con una mirada interrogativa hacia Fred y noté que estaba ahora lejos de mí y mirando hacia un lado. Volteé hacia donde estaba viendo, y vi a George recargado en el marco de la puerta de las escaleras, que dan hacia los dormitorios, con sus brazos cruzados y viendo directamente a Fred con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar cual era.

"Ahem… buenas noches Claire" dijo Fred dándome un beso en la mejilla y retirándose a los dormitorios.

Toque con las yemas de mis dedos mi mejilla sonrojándome un poco al recordar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tengo que admitir que le daba gracias a George por llegar.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando George se sentó a lado mío.

"¿Qué paso Claire?"

"Ehh..?" dije volteándolo a ver.

"Tus ojos… están hinchados, porque llorabas?" dijo retirando unos mechones de cabello de mi cara.

Desvíe la mirada no queriendo decir lo que había pasado, pero era George! Mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo! A él no le podía esconder cosas… así que le conté todo lo que paso.

"Ese infeliz…" dijo entre dientes George.

"George… por favor no le hagas daño, te puedes meter en problemas" le dije mientras me recargaba en su hombro.

Él me volteo a ver y me dijo suspirando.

"Solo porque tú me lo pides…"

Recargo su cabeza en mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y disfrute del calor de su cuerpo.

George siempre me hacía sentir mejor, es una de las razones por la cual lo quiero.

"… Claire" dijo casi en un murmullo.

"Qué pasa?" pregunte levantando mi cabeza para verlo mejor.

Se quedo callado unos segundos y luego me volteo a ver.

"Lo que estaba a punto de hacer Fred…"

Me sonroje al pensar en ello y George se dio cuenta de esto.

"… a ti te hubiera gustado… que te besara?" pregunto mirando hacia abajo con…tristeza? En sus ojos.

"amm…" no supe que contestar y solo baje la mirada igual que él.

**Draco's POV**

Estaba bailando tranquilamente con Claire, aparentemente la canción de 'aquí' que le gusta mucho a Claire. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y podía sentir cómo su corazón latía, la verdad él mío estaba latiendo igual o más fuerte que el suyo.

Nunca me había pasado esto con alguien, me refiero a este sentimiento. Acepto que con las otras chicas era un patán, pero Claire tenía algo que hacía que me enamorara más y más de ella después de cada beso.

Me separe unos momentos para besarla tiernamente y después suspire en su oído.

"Te amo Claire…"

Ella sonrío y me volvió a besar.

Demonios! En verdad estaba enamorado de ella! Y esta canción, se la dedicaré.

Justo cuando le iba a decir en su oído que esta era 'NUESTRA' canción, mi celular empezó a vibrar.

Me separe de Claire y conteste.

"Allo…un segundo..Claire ahora vuelvo"

Me disculpe con Claire y salí del lugar para poder escuchar mejor a mi madre.

"_Hola cariño! Cómo estás?"_

"Hola mamá, bien…"

"_Oh! Espero no haber interrumpido algo!"_

"Amm pues de hecho sí mamá…jeje"

"_Aww lo siento cariño! Solo te llamaba para decirte que ya te envíe lo que me habías pedido, llegara mañana o pasado mañana cariño"_

"perfecto! Muchas gracias mamá!" dije muy feliz, le había pedido a mi madre que le comprara algo a Claire para su cumpleaños que sería en 2 meses.

"_Bueno me voy amor, cuídate mucho y me saludas a Claire!"_

"Adiós mamá" dije y colgué.

Regrese caminando tranquilamente a la sala, quería volver a besar una y otra y otra vez a Claire! Pero cuando entre ella iba de salida, la detuve por el brazo y noté que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Qué pasa?" pregunte preocupado.

Volteo su cabeza mirando hacia Pansy y me dijo.

"ja…qué Pansy te diga…" y trato de irse de nuevo, pero la detuve esta vez por su muñeca.

"Qué paso? Por qué lloras?" volví a preguntar esta vez en un tono más preocupado.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y se dirigió hacia Pansy y le soltó una bofetada que se escucho por toda la sala. Todos se quedaron callados, incluyéndome.

Se volvió a acercar a mí y me beso, sus lágrimas pegándose a mis mejillas.

"No quiero volver a saber nada de ti…" dijo llorando y salió corriendo.

Me quede atónito, me voy por unos minutos! Regreso y ella… se va… queriendo no verme…

Voltee furioso a ver a Pansy, me dirigí a ella y la agarre por los hombros agitándola con fuerza.

"Qué es lo que le dijiste estúpida?"

"Aww solo la verdad amor! Qué tu me amas a mí y no a ella!" dijo tratando de abrazarme.

La avente lejos de mí con asco en mi cara.

"De que estás hablando? NI EN MIL AÑOS ME FIGARÍA EN TI! ERES UNA VIL PUTA!" dije y salí corriendo de la sala en busca de Claire.

Busque por los pasillos pero no la encontré… ya se había ido a su dormitorio.

Suspire profundamente viendo hacia abajo, una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla.

La había perdido y todo por esa estúpida arpía envidiosa…

Respire profundamente y golpee con una gran fuerza la pared más cercana.

"Claire…" dije llorando mientras me recargaba contra la pared.

------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, tenía mi primera clase con ella, español con la profesora McGonagall.

Trate de hablar con ella, pero parecía no querer escucharme, simplemente se volteaba y se iba lejos de mí, son mencionar que sus amigos no me dejaban acercarme a ella.

Cuando termino la clase, trate de seguirla para poder hablar con ella, pero… vi algo que no me gusto para nada!

**Claire's POV**

Draco había tratado de hablar conmigo durante la clase de español, pero obviamente no quería hablar con él! No quería escuchar sus patéticas excusas.

Me dirigía a clase de deportes con Madame Hooch, pero como siempre George me entretuvo.

"Hey Claire, espera espera…" dijo mientras me sostenía por mi cintura, acercándome involuntariamente hacia él.

"Amm… qué pasa George?" dije sonrojándome por estar tan cerca de él de repente.

"Quería saber si ya estabas mejor…" dijo soltándome.

"pues… sí estoy un poco mejor…" dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Él se quedo callado viéndome a los ojos, yo me sonroje y baje la mirada.

"Claire…" dijo sujetando mi cara entre sus manos, todavía viéndome a los ojos, y yo aún más sonrojada.

"S-sí?" pregunte muy nerviosa.

"Que harías… si yo te besara?" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro.

"Amm jeje por que preguntas eso George, vamos no bromes!" dije riéndome con nerviosismo.

"No estoy bromeando Claire, me gustas demasiado, y ahora que…bueno no está más con ese idiota…" dijo a unos centímetros de mis labios.

Yo comencé a cerrar mis ojos, esperando su beso.

Por fin paso, sus labios chocaron con los míos en un tierno y romántico beso, yo le correspondí y nos besamos por un rato, hasta que nos separamos para poder tomar aire.

"Discúlpame…" dijo George en un suspiro mientras me abrazaba.

Yo no dije nada y lo abracé también.

"Claire… se que esto va a ser algo… repentino y que tal vez necesites tiempo pero en verdad quiero estar contigo, es que ser tu amigo… para mí no es suficiente!" me dijo sujetándome de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos.

Yo no supe que decir así que salí corriendo de ahí.

**Draco's POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Claire, mi Claire! Se acababa de besar con ese imbécil! Me empecé a sentir mareado y muy triste, podía sentir cómo las lágrimas querían salir, pero no las deje, me aguante las ganas de gritar, y corrí deprisa a mi otra clase.

Después me arreglaría con George, porque Claire iba a ser solo para mí.

**George's POV**

Por dios! Claire besaba maravillosamente genial! No puedo creer que la haya besado, y después decirle que fuera mi novia, solo espero que no me rechace, y que podamos seguir amigos como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Claire's POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la clase de gimnasia. Llegué tarde, era lógico después de quedarme como 10 minutos con George, OH DIOS MIO!! GEORGE! Besaba muy bien pero pero es mi amigo! Y la verdad no se que le dire… es decir acabo de terminar con Draco y a él lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero ahora que estaba triste y sola… había llegado George a mi vida, y es que siempre ha estado ahí para mí…

Cuando por fin llegué al patío, Mme. Hooch me regaño por llegar tarde.

"Señorita Hewwit llega 15 minutos tarde a la clase, espero que tenga una buena excusa."

"Amm lo siento Mme. Y no… no tengo excusa lo siento!" dije inclinando mi cabeza.

"Mmm no hay problema, vaya con la señorita Granger y pónganse a hacer abdominales cómo todos los demás."

"Si Mme." Dije y corrí hacia donde estaba Hermaione.

"¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todas partes y no te encontramos…"dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo y yo le sujetaba las piernas para que pudiera hacer bien sus abdominales.

"Te sorprendería saber donde estaba…"

"Estabas con Draco?" dijo enojada mientras seguía haciendo sus abdominales.

"no, no estaba con él… pero Oh por dios Hermaione! Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie!" le dije deteniéndola fuertemente.

"Sabes que no le diré a nadie… que paso? Me estas asustando"

"Pues es que… George me beso…y me pidió que fuera su novia…"

"Waaa!!!! Y LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ!!!!" grito levantándose de golpe del suelo para abrazarme.

"No…"

Hermaione se separo de mí y me vío con cara de 'porque no?'

"Tampoco le dije que no…"

"Entonces? Qué le dijiste?"

"…nada! Salí corriendo de ahí…" dije mientras ahora yo me acostaba para hacer mis abdominales.

"QUÉ???? Por qué?"

"Hermaione acabo de terminar con Draco, y la verdad no creo que sea algo justo de hacer para mí ni para él…"

"Ja por favor Claire! Osea él si puede engañarte cuando TODAVIA ANDABAN y ya que terminaron ¿tú no tienes derecho de estar con alguien más?" me pregunto enojada.

"Hermaione, sabes que no es eso… tu sabes que yo lo amaba demasiado…" dije mientras me levantaba del piso.

"Ahhh… esta bien… pero que le diras a George entonces?" me pregunto mientras se sentaba a lado de mí.

"Pues no se… pero primero quiero que pase tiempo antes de volver a salir con alguien…"

"Esta bien amiga! Yo te apoyare en todo no te preocupes" dijo abrazándome.

"Ya lo se, gracias!" dije correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Después de varios ejercicios se acabo la clase y nos fuimos a las regaderas, donde por desgracia me encontré a Pansy.

"Vaya vaya miren quien esta aquí… la mosquita muerta…" dijo mientras se recargaba en la puerta de a lado de mi locker.

Yo solo la ignore y seguí vistiéndome.

"Oye imbécil no hagas cómo que no me escuchas!" dijo empujándome.

Yo me voltee de golpe y la empujé más fuerte.

"Déjame en paz estúpida! Ya tienes a Draco no? Entonces ya no me friegues!" dije agarrando mis cosas y salí de las regaderas, Hermaione atrás de mi.

"Claire tranquila!" dijo alcanzándome y tomando mi mano.

"Arrggg es que… no le es suficiente haberme quitado lo que más amaba?" dije deteniéndome y agache la cabeza, dejando una lágrima por mi mejilla.

"No Claire no llores!" dijo Hermaione agarrando mis cara entre sus manos y luego me abrazó.

"Mira, ese idiota no te merece! Ya verás que se arrepentirá y vendrá rogándote perdón por que ninguna chica nunca va a ser cómo tú, si tu le diste todo tu amor, pues a lo mejor y si hiciste bien y el karma te lo pagara con alguien que si te sepa valorar y no te haga sufrir… tan solo mira, George te ama Claire y la verdad yo pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad…"

Me quede callada limpiando las pocas lágrimas que habían conseguido salir.

"Vamos a comer…" me dijo Hermaione sonriendo y me llevo de la mano al comedor.

"Hola chicas! Claire que paso?" me pregunto preocupada Ginny mientras nos sentábamos con ella.

"Nada Ginny,en serio no te preocupes…" dije sonriéndole mientras me empezaba a servir comida.

Ginny volteo a ver a Hermaione esperando a que le dijera algo, pero Hermaione solo izo un gesto con la cabeza de 'no'.

Solo estaba jugando con mi comida, la verdad no tenía hambre. De pronto sentí cómo alguien se sentó a lado de mí.

Voltee y vi a Draco, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando él me detuvo.

"Por favor, antes de irte escúchame" dijo suplicándome.

Me volví a sentar sin mirarlo.

"Claire… en verdad no se qué te haya dicho Pansy, pero fuese lo que fuese, no es verdad! Yo nunca te engañaría… aunque creo que no me creerás, yo te amo…" dijo mirándome directamente mientras yo veía al frente cómo si él no estuviera, pero esa última frase izo que me volteara a verlo.

-en verdad… me ama?- pensé mientras alzaba mi mano para acariciar su rostro, para ver que reacción haría… es que si es verdad… entonces me sentiría muy mal por haber besado a George.

Creo que él se dio cuenta de que quería acariciar su rostro porque también se quedo quieto esperando mi caricia, viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Podía sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente en mi caja torácica mientras me acercaba a él y acariciaba su mejilla, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia, nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo 5 centímetros, vi cómo abría sus ojos, y pude ver esos hermosos zafiros diciéndome 'te amo'. No sé porque pero le creí… de alguna manera sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, no sé si porque eso es lo que quiero creer o en verdad lo que decía es cierto, como sea, nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que nunca antes había tenido con él, era una sensación de alegría y amor lo que revoloteaba cómo mariposa en mi estomago, me sentía en verdad en las nubes. Él sujeto una de mis mejillas con su mano y con la otra acariciaba mi cabello, yo entrelace mis dedos en su cabello. Podía sentir la mirada de todos en nosotros, pero no me importaba, cuando nos separamos note que George estaba enfrente de nosotros con una expresión realmente triste, yo me quede con la boca abierta y no supe que decirle, vi cómo se volteo y salió del comedor.

Me pare de mi lugar dispuesta a seguirlo pero Draco me tenía sujetada por la mano.

"Claire no quiero volver a separarme de ti… en verdad te amo y sufrí mucho sin ti a mi lado…" dijo abrazándome y hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

"Sí… yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Draco…" dije mientras lograba separar mi vista de la entrada del comedor.

**George's POV**

Estaba verdaderamente feliz por lo que había pasado entre Claire y yo hace unas horas, me había correspondido! Eso significa que tengo posibilidades, no?

Le había pagado 100 sickles a Neville para que fuera a Hogsmeade a comprar un dije de corazón que quería para Claire.

Llevaba la pequeña caja en mis manos atrás de mi espalda, entre al comedor, buscando con la mirada a Claire, por fin la encontré y camine hacia ella.

Cuando llegue… ella se estaba besando con Draco… maldito!

-qué le habrá dicho para que ella regresara con él?...hijo de…- pensé aplastando la caja entre mis manos.

Más que enojado estaba triste, mi corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Note cómo se separaron y yo me quede como estúpido paralizado ahí enfrente de ellos, vi cómo Claire me vio sorprendida cómo queriendo decirme algo pero nada salió de sus labios… y que me iba a decir? 'Lo siento George… pero amo a Draco?' argggg ese maldito! Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas! Porque Claire? Porque regresaste con ese idiota?...

**Draco's POV**

Wooaa nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida! En verdad creía que llegarme a enamorar de alguien era imposible! Pero no! Lo estaba! Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Claire, y tan feliz de que me haya creído y vuelto conmigo, podría darle su regalo en unos meses. Mientras disfrutaría cada momento con ella al máximo!

**Claire's POV**

Estaba muy feliz de volver con Draco, y de ver la cara de odio de Pansy, maldita miranos! No lograste nada con tus mentiras!

Pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por George, y es que al corresponderle ese beso le di ilusiones, no era mi intención pero lo hice! Awww… ahora no querrá hablarme, y que decir de mis amigos! Cuando se enteren Harry y Ron, dejaran de hablarme… Ah! Es que hermaione y Ginny ya sabían, claro lo habían visto todo en el comedor, cuando Draco se fue por que tenía que ir al baño, hable con ellas.

"Claire…"

"Ya se que me dirán chicas… pero confíen en mi, se que él no esta mintiendo, el en verdad me ama…"

Hermaione y Ginny se miraron entre ella y luego me miraron.

"Confies en tu criterio Claire pero…" dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza.

"No confiamos en él…" termino Hermaione.

Yo les di una pequeña sonrisa y tome sus manos.

"Vamos chicas, por favor apóyenme en esto, necesito que ustedes estén conmigo ahora que las necesito…"

"Y lo estaremos! Siempre! No lo dudes, es solo que no queremos que salgas lastimada de nuevo…" dijo Ginny.

"Gracias por preocuparse chicas…" dije y las abrace.

"Pero por favor… no le digan nada a Harry y Ron…"

"Porque?" preguntaron en unisonó.

"Yo les diré, en el momento adecuado…" dije sonriendo.

"Ahhh Claire!" dijo sorprendida Ginny señalando hacia la entrada.

"Qué pasa?" pregunte volteándome y levantándome hacia la entrada.

Habían unas personas peleándose, no vi bien de lejos así que me acerque más y…

Oh por dios!

**Draco's POV**

Salí del baño tranquilamente, estaba demasiado feliz cómo para enojarme de algo.

Pero entonces el idiota de Weasley se cruzo en mi camino.

**George's POV**

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del pasillo, tenía el dije de corazón entre mis manos.

-Claire… en verdad quería estar contigo…- pensé y suspire profundamente.

Me levante de golpe y choque con alguien… era Malfoy.

"Fíjate por dónde vas!" dijo en un tono algo…amable?

"Tú fíjate por dónde vas!" dije empujándolo de nuevo, no sé que me hizo hacer eso, creo que en esos momentos estaba enojado, y tenía que desquitarme con este imbécil.

Draco se paro firmemente en frente de mi.

"Cuál es tu problema puto!" grito haciendo que todos a nuestro alrededor voltearan a vernos.

"Mi problema? Mi problema es que le mientas a Claire y la hagas sufrir!"

"Jaa no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia…a noo espera!!! Te gusta cierto? Pues sabes que S-U-P-E-R-A-L-O! Porque yo la amo y nunca la dejare!"

"Jaa que la amas? POR DIOS! Tu no amas ni a tu madre!"

Cada vez había más gente y empezaron a hacer el típico 'uuuhhh'.

"Con mi madre no te metas pendejo!" dijo Draco.

A este punto ya quería lanzármele encima para golpearlo con toda la fuerza del mundo.

No le respondí nada, y el dijo.

"Qué pasa Weasley? El gato se comió tu lengua?"

Todo se rieron, pero Malfoy y yo parecíamos no darnos cuenta solo nos veíamos mutuamente con ojos llenos de odio.

Ahí fue donde no pude más y me le lance encima haciéndolo caer en el suelo, y comencé a golpearlo.

Podía ver la sangre salir de sus labios y nariz pero no me detenía, quería hacerlo sufrir, todo lo que yo estaba sufriendo ahora por su culpa! Porque me había quitado a mi Claire!

Cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe definitivo a Draco escuche que alguien grito mi nombre.

"GEORGE!"

Voltee y vi que era Claire con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Me detuve y solté el cuello de la camisa de Draco.

Me paré y voltee a ver directamente a Claire.

Ella se acercó a mi y…

**Claire's POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo George estaba golpeando salvajemente a Draco y todo por mi culpa! Corrí rápidamente e abrí camino entre la multitud. Cuando llegue a donde ellos estaban, vi que Draco estaba casi inconsciente.

Cubrí mi boca y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

"GEORGE!" grite rápidamente antes de que lo matara.

George soltó a Draco y se paro viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo también me le quede viendo y.

¡PAAAAZ!

Le solté una cachetada que se escucho por todo el pasillo.

Lo mire con… odio y él se quedo ahí agarrando su mejilla con una cara de gran sorpresa.

Me agache rápidamente hacia Draco y sujete su cabeza.

"Draco… Draco estas bien?" pregunte llorando.

"mm…Claire?" dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos.

"Aquí estoy amor…"

Él no dijo nada solo sonrió levemente y se desmayo en mis brazos.

"Draco! Despierta!" dije agitándolo un poco.

"HERMAIONE!HABLALE A LA ENFERMERA! POR FAVOR!RÁPIDO!!!!!" grite cómo histérica y Hermaione salió corriendo a la enfermería.

Mire alrededor y todos seguían viendo cómo si fuera un espectáculo.

"Y USTEDES QUE VEN?? VAYANSE!! EL CIRCO YA TEMRINO!!" grite llorando aún más.

Todos se fueron, y cuando ya no quedaba nadie, llego Hermaione junto con Mme. Pomfrey.

"Dios mío! Qué le paso?" pregunto muy preocupada Mme. Pomfrey mientras lo levantaba con cuidado.

"Lo golpearon Mme." Dijo Hermaione mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Quién?" pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar con Draco, yo ayudándola a sujetarlo.

Mire por encima de mi hombro a Hermaione, y se quedo con la boca abierta, como no sabiendo que responder.

"No lo sabemos Mme. No pudimos ver…" respondí, para la sorpresa de Hermaione.

**FIN**

* * *

Waaa!! Pobre de mi Draco no? T___T

Sniff sniff pero no se preocupen estará bien :D

Jeje dejen sus comments please!

Muaa bie!

xoxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA! Perdón por la tardanza jeje es que tuve el peor susto de mi vida T__T y tuve un bloqueo

Pero ya lo termine :D

les dejo un dibujo que hice aase mucho tiempo :D

[URL=./][IMG].[/IMG][/URL]

Wii la canción es de tolidos 'decisiones adolescentes' jeje y hoy tenemos a Daniel Radcliff para decir el disclaimer :D

Daniel: o.o que hago aquí?...

Solo di el disclaimer .__.

Daniel: okay… Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling y Claire es propiedad de Caro o.o

Bien gracias Daniel :D wii aqii les dejo ya la historia…

* * *

**Cap.3 Decisiones adolescentes**

**Claire's POV**

Estaba en una silla a lado de Draco y Hermaione estaba parada enfrente de la cama.

"Claire… por que le dijiste a que no sabias quien lo golpeo?" pregunto cruzando los brazos.

"… por que George… ya está sufriendo demasiado cómo para meterlo en problemas…" dije mientras acariciaba la mano de Draco.

"Claire…" dijo Hermaione sentándose a lado mío.

"Hermaione… no puedo… no puedo hacerle eso a George… me siento muy mal… solo le di alas y…" me solté a llorar.

"Claire.." dijo Hermaione abrazándome.

Me sentía demasiado mal, no era mi intención hacer sufrir a George, así cómo no me imaginaba que regresaría con Draco.

"Ven… vamos a dormir, mañana vendremos a ver a Draco" me dijo Hermaione levantándose y tomando mi mano libre.

"No… no puedo dejarlo aquí…" dije soltándome de su mano.

"Pero no te puedes quedar aquí Claire, ven mañana regresaremos antes de que empiecen las clases…" dijo sujetándome del brazo para alzarme de mi asiento.

"Ahhh… amor mañana te vendré a ver… que descanses…" dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

Draco no se movió ni un centímetro, y como lo iba a hacer si estaba inconsciente. había dicho que su nariz estaba rota y sus labios también, definitivamente George lo había golpeado con fuerza bruta y mucha ira.

Camine hacia la sala de Gryffindor junto con Hermaione, y note como muchas personas se me quedaban viendo y podía escuchar susurros salir de sus bocas diciendo frases hirientes, tales como: _"Por su culpa Draco está en la enfermería… Sí es una zorra…" _Trataba de ignorar esa voces pero me era imposible así que camine más rápido hacia la sala.

Cuando llegue, estaban sentados en el sillón Harry y Ron.

"¿Dónde estaban? No las encontramos por ninguna parte" dijo levantándose de su lugar Ron.

"Amm… estábamos ayudándole a… Mme. Trelawney…" dijo Hermaione nerviosa mientras se sentaba a lado de Harry.

"¿A la profesora Trelawney?.. con que?" Pregunto no muy convencido Harry.

"A guardar unos libros" dijo Hermaione desviando la mirada hacia mí.

El cuarto se empezó a llenar con un silencio incomodo, hasta que Ginny hablo.

"Bueno… amm creo que ya es hora de descansar…" dijo mientras nos jalaba de las manos a Hermaione y a mí.

Cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras, choque contra alguien y casi me caigo, pero la persona me sujeto de la cintura, cuando ya estaba bien parada en las escaleras, voltee para ver a mi salvador y agradecerle.

"Muchas gra-.." no termine la frase, porque la persona que me había rescatado era nada más y nada menos que George.

Lo vi por unos segundos y pase a lado de él como si no fuera nadie, pero él me detuvo antes de que pudiera subir.

"Claire… por favor… necesito hablar contigo" dijo mientras me jalaba de mi mano.

Yo regrese a donde estaba él pero sin verle a la cara.

"Podrían dejarnos solos chicas…" dijo mirando a Ginny y Hermaione.

"ahhmm está bien" dijo Ginny jalando a Hermaione.

Una vez que estábamos solos en las escaleras, George se me quedo viendo y sin decirme nada.

Después de unos minutos sin decir nada, empecé a molestarme.

"Qué es lo que me quieres decir George?" dije de mala gana mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**George's POV**

_No sé qué es lo que intentas decirme  
cuando me miras así. . . uoh  
Trato de descifrar los últimos momentos  
La caricia que te di. . . No fue nada para ti._

Estaba en frente de Claire, y no sabía que decirle, en verdad no me arrepentía de haber golpeado a Draco, se lo merecía… Pero al ver los ojos de Claire, estaban rojos, probablemente más rojos que mi cabello… Había llorado mucho por él?... Demonios… creo que la hice sufrir solo porque no pude controlarme…

_Te miro a los ojos, bésame. . .  
Estoy en tus manos, destrózame. . .  
Las cosas no hacen sentido  
Y tú no estás junto a mí._

Me quede viéndola unos minutos más, en verdad no sabía que decirle, quería disculparme pero no sabía cómo…

"Qué es lo que me quieres decir George?" dijo algo molesta cruzando los brazos.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió… No sé que me paso pero la agarre fuerte de los brazos haciendo que me mirara y la bese… La bese lentamente primero sintiendo cómo no me correspondía…

_Y podemos hacer lo que quieras hacer  
tan sólo quiero verte  
De tu boca salió, solo fue en la ocasión  
hubiera sido mejor no verte_

Me separe de ella al sentir una lágrima en mi mejilla, era de ella.

"Porque George… Porque sigues lastimándome…" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y lloraba.

Solté sus brazos y baje un escalón más para poder verla.

_Te miro a los ojos, bésame. . .  
Estoy en tus manos, destrózame. . .  
Las cosas no hacen sentido  
y tú no estás junto a mí._

Mis ojos estaban perdidos en los de ella, tenía una mirada de tristeza y odio hacia mí, y no pude evitar pero sentirme mal… verdaderamente mal!

"Yo… lo siento…" dije agachando la mirada.

Voltee de nuevo a verla y ella estaba viéndome tratando de decirme algo con sus ojos, pero no pude entender que era…

_Uoh… ¿Qué te cuesta decir que no?  
Si con tu mirada llegaste lejos  
Uoh oh… Decisiones adolescentes  
Que te hacen lastimarme como siempre_

"George… perdóname…" dijo en un susurro y luego me beso delicadamente.

Me quede atónito, el beso solo duro unos pocos segundos, cuando se separo sujeto mi rostro con sus manos e izo que la viera.

Uoh… ¿Qué te cuesta decir que no?  
Si con tu mirada llegaste lejos  
Uoh oh… Decisiones adolescentes  
Que te hacen lastimarme como siempre

"Perdóname por haberte dado ilusiones… perdóname por haberte hecho daño e incluso ahora sé que estas sufriendo pero… entiéndeme… yo amo a Draco y sé que él me ama a mi… no creo que tu y yo podamos volver a ser amigos después de lo que ocurrió hace unas horas… pero quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado!... eres… eras mi mejor amigo George, un hermano para mi…" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, después se separo de mi y miro hacia abajo.

Yo seguía sin decir algo…

_Uoh… ¿Qué te cuesta decir que no?  
Si con tu mirada llegaste lejos  
Uoh oh… Decisiones adolescentes  
Que te hacen lastimarme como siempre_

"Perdon…" dijo mientras daba la vuelta y salía corriendo llorando.

Y yo me quede ahí sorprendido… dolido… y enojado.

Enojado conmigo mismo por haberla perdido, si de alguien era la culpa… era mía… ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?... ahora ya no podía ni ser si amigo…

_Uoh… Que te cuesta decir que no?  
Uoh… Que te cuesta decir que no?  
Uoh… Que te cuesta decir que no?  
Si con tu mirada llegaste lejos.._

Termine de bajar los escalones y vi a Harry y a mi hermano sentados en el sillón, me acerque a ellos y me senté junto a la chimenea.

"Qué pasa George?" pregunto Harry sentándose a mi lado.

No le respondí simplemente me quede mirando al fuego de la chimenea.

"Hermano, dinos que paso?" pregunto preocupado Ron sentándose al otro lado mío.

"Geroge.." dijo Harry en un tono más demandante.

Yo lo voltee a ver y suspire, luego voltee de nuevo a la chimenea y recargue mi cabeza en mis manos y comencé a hablar.

"Recuerdan que… les había contado que me gustaba Calire?..."

"Sí…" dijo Ron esperando a que continuara.

Estaba viendo las intensas flamas del fuego y sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte… tenía ganas de llorar… y mi corazón estaba roto.

"Pues… regreso con Draco…" dije cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

"QUE? Pero creí que… no te había… arggg!!!" dijo Ron levantándose de su lugar, al parecer muy enojado, y empezó a caminar por el cuarto.

Yo me quede en el sillón y me recosté abrazando mis rodillas.

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Harry y se fue muy enojado con dirección a los dormitorios.

**Claire's POV**

Estaba acostada en mi cama, todavía triste por lo de Draco pero ahora todavía más triste por George!!! ¿Cómo le había podido decir eso? … no me reconocí allá afuera.

Sentí como unas lagrimas querían salir y me recosté aun mas abrazando un oso de peluche, que casualmente me lo había regalado George.

"¿qué es lo que te dijo mi hermano?" pregunto Ginny sentándose en la orilla de mi cama.

Me gire para poder verla aun con mi oso abrazado.

"Ginny… me vas a odia…" dije con lagrimas saliendo a mares.

"Claire no digas eso! Yo te quiero mucho! Nunca te podría odiar!" dijo acercándose a mi para levantarme y abrazarme.

"Qué es lo que paso?" Pregunto Hermaione mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Me separe del abrazo de Ginny, mirando hacia abajo y empecé a contarles.

"Pues… George me volvió a besar… y pues no le correspondí, se disculpo, y después… yo le pedí perdón por haberle dado ilusiones y … hice una estupidez!" dije empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Ginny y Hermaione se vieron entre ellas y luego me voltearon a ver, sin decirme nada esperando a que me recuperara para seguir hablando.

"Yo… le dije que… que ya no podíamos ser amigos…" dije entre sollozos.

"Qué? Pero… porque?" pregunto Ginny sin entender, la verdad es que yo tampoco entendía por qué lo había hecho.

"No se… no lo se…" dije soltándome a llorar más.

Cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor, entro Harry corriendo a la habitación.

"Harry? Que haces aquí? Te meterás en problemas si te ve el per…" dijo Ginny pero sin poder terminar su frase porque Harry la interrumpió.

"No me importa meterme en problemas! Tenía que venir! CLAIRE!!" dijo gritando y acercándose a mi cama.

Yo tenía la cabeza agachada, sabía lo que me iba a decir, me iba reclamar por haber regresado con Draco, y estaba en su derecho… No tenía el valor de verlo a la cara.

"Claire! Por qué? Porque le hiciste eso a George?" pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Yo no dije nada ni levante la cabeza.

"Sabes cuánto has lastimado a George?! Porque regresaste con ese idiota! Claire! George te ama! Porque lo ilusionaste de esa manera? Para después burlarte de él? De su sufrimiento? Gasto casi todos sus ahorros en comprarte un hermoso collar! Y tú lo dejas por un idiota que te lastimo y estoy seguro que te lastimara de nuevo! Porque simplemente así es el!! Nunca cambiara! Y menos por alguien como tu…"

"basta…" dije en voz baja.

Harry se calló de inmediato y sentí como los tres se me quedaban viendo.

"BASTA!" grite alzando mi cara llena de lágrimas.

"Ya es suficiente Harry… se que tienes razón… soy una estúpida!! Pero con todo el respeto y cariño del mundo… eso no es de tu incumbencia… YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON MI VIDA!" grite y salí corriendo y llorando del cuarto, dejando a Ginny, Hermaione y Harry.

Estaba llorando incontrolablemente y corría por los pasillos. Lo que había dicho Harry, todo era verdad, pero de la forma en que lo dijo, aahh me izo sentirme muy mal.

Mis piernas se cansaron de correr y me tire al suelo, aun llorando, creo que estaba gritando muy fuerte por que podía sentir las miradas de las personas que pasaban, pero no me importaba. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y voltee a ver quién era… era Draco.

"Draco…" dije y me lance en sus brazos.

"Shh… tranquila… dime que paso…" dijo acariciando mi cabeza mientras yo lloraba en su pecho.

"Harry… se enojo conmigo por que regrese contigo… ahora nadie me hablara…" dije entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba más y más fuerte.

"Tranquila… ya se le pasara… además eso no es de su incumbencia… es tu vida… no la suya…"

"Eso fue lo que le dije… y es por eso que no me volverán a hablar…." Dije llorando desesperadamente de nuevo.

"Tranquila… yo siempre estaré junto a ti…" dijo levantando mi rostro y secando mis lágrimas con sus labios, para después besarme tiernamente y profundamente.

**2 meses después…**

Draco había mantenido su palabra… ya habían pasado dos meses desde que regresamos y nos habíamos vuelto inseparables.

A lo que respecta mis amigos… pues Harry y Ron dejaron de hablarme, eso dolía mucho… Hermaione y Ginny me hablaban solo cuando ellos no estaban, George… bueno es evidente que me evitaba a toda costa… me sentía horrible, había perdido a mis mejores amigos por la persona que amo… solo espero que no me equivoque de nuevo…

La única persona que me hablaba normal era Fred, e seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, y yo de él, eso me ponía muy feliz, aunque a Draco no le cayera bien.

"Hola Claire!" dijo enérgicamente Fred mientras yo me detenía en el pasillo para voltear y saludarlo.

"Hola!" dije con una sonrisa que el me devolvió.

"Ehh… que planes tienes para mañana?" pregunto algo sonrojado.

"Amm…" me quede sin palabras… iba a invitarme a salir?... esto no era bueno…

Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Cumplo por fin 16 años.

"Porque…estaba pensando en que podrías ir a mi casa y celebrar tu cumpleaños" dijo sonriéndome.

Cierto, mañana también salíamos de vacaciones también!

"Ahh… gracias por la invitación Fred pero… no creo que yo sea muy bien recibida en tu casa…." Dije abrazando fuertemente mis libros.

"Ooh… cierto…"

-además me voy a ir a la casa de Draco en las vacaciones…- pensé mirando hacia la ventana.

"Ahh… bueno, entonces veámonos esta tarde! Así podre darte tu regalo!" dijo muy emocionado y sonriendo preciosamente.

"Yo… amm está bien…" dije sonriendo levemente.

"Genial! Nos vemos en el reloj a las 4!!" dijo y salió corriendo.

-Genial- pensé con ironía mientras caminaba a mi sala.

Cuando llegué, estaban en el sillón (como siempre) Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermaione. Los cuatro voltearon a verme y Ginny abrió la boca como para saludarme… pero no dijo nada y agacho la cabeza. Supongo que pensó que su hermano se enojaría si me saludaba.

Los pase de largo y subí las escaleras para entrar al dormitorio, las clases ya habían acabado así que me pondría mi ropa casual.

Antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio vi que George salía de la suya, me detuve en frente de él, esperando a que me dijera algo.

"Ahh… lo siento…" dijo y agacho la cabeza dispuesto a irse, pero lo detuve de la mano.

"George… perdóname… se que he sido una estúpida… pero estos dos meses que no he tenido a… mi mejor amigo a mi lado… han sido de lo peor… te extraño…" dije soltándolo y agachando la cabeza, esperando a que me contestara, pero solo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi.

"yo también te extraño…" dijo suspirando mientras, al parecer, inhalaba mi aroma.

Yo lo abrace fuertemente, y nos quedamos así por varios minutos hasta que el volvió a hablar.

"Aun… sigues con él, verdad?"

"Sí…" dije casi en un susurro.

Él suspiro audiblemente y me soltó, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso.

-porque lo hace de nuevo?- pensé mientras sentía una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

Nos separamos y él me vio a los ojos.

"Lo siento… es que no puedo evitarlo… yo te amo…" dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas llenas ahora de lágrimas.

"George… por favor… acabamos de volver a ser amigos… no lo arruines…" dije agachando la mirada y separándome de él.

"Tienes razón… perdón…" dijo también agachando la cabeza.

"Mañana… es tu cumpleaños…" dijo sonriendo levemente.

"Sí…" dije aun mirando hacia abajo.

"Ummm supongo que tendré que regalarte algo…veme mañana en el reloj a las 4!" dijo sin más y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

-argg esto si que es genial!- pensé irritada y entre al dormitorio.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?... Tenía que ver a Fred en el reloj a las cuatro… y ahora también a George!! AHH!!! Y aparte! A esa hora tengo una cita con Draco. Waaa no sé que voy a hacer…

Me estaba vistiendo con mis jeans favoritos y una playera rosa de MUSE y mis converse rojos, justo cuando termine de cambiarme la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

"Te digo que lo vi diferente… él estaba…" Ginny entro hablando de… no se que con Hermaione.

"jaja okay tal vez y si le paso algo…" dijo Hermaione, y en seguida las dos se callaron al verme.

"Amm… hola…" les dije algo triste.

"Hola…" dijeron en unisonó.

"Ahhmm… bueno adiós ya me tengo que ir…" dije abriendo camino entre ellas para dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

"¿Qué tienes Claire?... te noto muy… triste…" escuche decir a Ginny, su cabeza estaba recargada en mi espalda.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas empezaban a salir, y humedecían mi rostro, me voltee y la abrace fuertemente.

"Hoy tu hermano me beso de nuevo… me pidió perdón y yo también… y creo que volvimos a ser amigos…" dije entre sollozos.

"Arrgg George! Hombre tenía que ser!" dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

"Y, ¿qué más ha pasado?" pregunto preocupada Hermaione mientras se acercaba a Ginny y a mí."

"Que… hoy me citó en el reloj Fred… a las 4…y George me citó a la misma hora… pero el problema es que… también tengo que ver a Draco a esa hora y… y no sé qué voy a hacer…" dije hundiendo mi rostro en el hombro de Ginny.

"Awww… tu tranquila nena… ya veremos un modo de arreglar todo este desastre…" dijo Hermaione agarrándonos de las manos y sentándonos en una de las camas.

"Pensemos en una solución…amm… podríamos ayudarte de algún modo…" dijo recargando su cara en sus manos con una expresión pensativa.

"Ya sé! Podríamos… distraer a mis hermanos, mientras tú le das alguna excusa a Draco" dijo Ginny saltando en la cama.

"Es una gran idea! KYAA!!!" dijo Hermaione también saltando en la cama abrazada de Ginny.

"¿Qué opinas Claire?" pregunto emocionada Ginny tratando de levantarme para también saltar.

"Amm… está bien pero… después cómo le hare con tus hermanos?..." pregunte levantándome pero sin saltar.

"Aah…" dijo Ginny dejando de saltar.

"Pues… yo seguiré hablando con George en lo que estas con Fred" dijo Hermaione agarrándonos de las manos y obligándonos a saltar.

"Sí sí sí!" dijo muy contenta Ginny.

Las amo… son mis mejores amigas, y me encantaba estar con ellas… cuando Harry y Ron no están cerca… por que cuando ellos están… ellas no me hablan… sé que no lo hacen a propósito pero… bueno las entiendo. Seguí saltando con ellas hasta que nos cansamos y nos tiramos en la cama, una encima de la otra.

"Ahh… gracias por todo chicas…" dije cerrando mis ojos.

"De nada!!" dijo Ginny abrazándome por la cintura.

"Sí! Para eso están las amigas!!" Dijo Hermaione abrazándome por mi lado libre.

Sonreí, verdaderamente estaba feliz, ella me hacían feliz. Voltee a ver el reloj y eran diez para las 4, me pare de un brinco soltándome de su abrazo.

"Ya van a ser las cuatro!" dije nerviosa.

"Ok tu tranquila! Ginny corre a buscar a Fred, yo buscare a George, Claire dale una buena excusa a Draco! Muy bien chicas! Buena suerte!" dijo Hermaione saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Ginny, yo me quede unos segundos más parada en pensando.

-Ahh… dios por favor ayúdame!- mirado al cielo para después salir corriendo a encontrarme con Draco.

Después de caminar unos minutos llegue a la entrada de la sala de Slytherin donde se supone me vería con Draco para ir a Hogsmeade . Apenas llegue, él salió y me sonrió.

"Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto besándome.

"Pues algo mal amor, no me he sentido bien toda la mañana" dije fingiendo una cara de dolor.

"¿Qué te duele linda?" pregunto preocupado.

"Es solo un dolor de cabeza…" dije fingiendo aun la cara de dolor y dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa.

"mmm… si quieres no vamos a Hogsmeade amor, prefiero cancelar y que descanses a que te pongas mal por allá…" dijo abrazándome.

"Gracias amor…" dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-uff! Qué bueno que me creyó!- pensé mientras me caminábamos a mi sala.

Cuando llegamos me dejo en la entrada.

"Gracias por acompañarme amor, aunque no era necesario" dije besándolo.

"No te preocupes, tu me importas mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase, ahora ve a descasar amor, que mañana tenemos un largo viaje" dijo besando mi frente y haciendo un ademan de despedida.

"Adiós…" dije sonriendo y me metí a la sala, cerrando la puerta y apoyándome en ella, espero unos segundos y abrí la puerta asomándome un poco, Draco ya se había ido del panorama.

En seguida salí y corrí hacia el reloj, donde encontraría a alguno de los gemelos.

-Espero que Ginny y Hermaione no hayan fallado- pensé mientras corría.

**Ginny's POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que me era posible, cuando llegue al reloj, Fred ya estaba ahí. Sí lo sé soy rara! Puedo diferenciar a mis hermanos, cuando ni mi mamá puede…. Pero bueno ese no es el punto!

Tome aire y camine normal hacia él, tratando de no sonar muy cansada.

"Hola hermano, que haces aquí?" pregunte poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

"Ehh? Na-nada…" dijo algo nervioso mientras escondía algo detrás de él.

"mmm que es eso?" pregunto señalando sus manos escondidas atrás de su espalda.

"nada!" dijo aun más nervioso.

-tengo que pensar en algo antes de que llegue George…- pensé desesperada y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

"Ehh… como sea, el profesor Snape te está buscando, dice que quiere hablar contigo algo sobre el grupo…" dije acomodando mi cabello.

"Qué? Ahora?" dijo algo molesto.

"Sí! Y dijo que era urgente… ven te acompaño a buscarlo!" dije agarrándolo del brazo y obligándolo a caminar.

"Pero…pero es que yo tengo que…" dijo Fred algo nervioso pero no le deje terminar.

"Nada nada primero son los deberes!" dije caminando por un pasillo, alejándonos del reloj.

-uff… misión cumplida… espero que Hermaione y Claire lo hayan logrado- pensé mientras caminaba sin rumbo con Fred.

**Hermaione's POV**

Corrí por casi toda la escuela en busca de George, y lo encontré saliendo del comedor, rápidamente me acerque a él.

"Hola George!" dije nerviosa.

"Hola!" dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

"Amm... ¿Porque tan feliz?" pregunte también sonriendo, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Pues… prométeme que no le dirás a Harry y Ron…" dijo acercándose a mi oído.

"Te lo prometo!" dije acercándome a él para que me dijera 'el secreto'.

"Pues que Claire y yo ya somos amigos de nuevo…" dijo en un susurro.

"Waa! Eso es genial!" dije fingiendo asombro y saltando de alegría.

"Sí! Lo se!" dijo también muy emocionado.

-tengo que sacar una excusa pronto…- pensé mientras lo abrazaba.

"Felicidades jeje!" dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

"jaja gracias!" dijo y me vio con cara de 'qué onda a donde vamos o qué?'

"Amm me acompañas con Hagrid? Necesito pedirle un favor" dije jalándolo hacia la entrada principal.

"Este es que yo tengo que… amm amm está bien…" dijo una vez que ya estábamos afuera.

"Gracias! Sabia que podía contar contigo!" dije feliz.

-espero que Claire y Ginny estén bien…- pensé mientras caminaba.

**Claire's POV**

Recobré mi aliento y llegue al reloj, mire mi reloj y eran las 4:16, me acerque lentamente y ahí estaba él… con flores y… una caja?...

**FIN**

* * *

Y si hasta aquí le dejo jeje imagínense quien puede ser… yo no se XD jaja no se me ha ocurrido .__. Soy un poco torpe u_u lo se jeje adiós!


End file.
